1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination of a plastic frame and a lens, allowing easy assembly and providing a stable, integrated structure for a pair of glasses or goggles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical pair of glasses or goggles includes a frame with two annular portions for respectively receiving two lenses. The ring portions result in an increase in the overall weight of the pair of glasses or goggles. Another typical pair of glasses or goggles includes a frame with two non-annular portions, and a lens is attached to the frame by magnetic attraction. However, the engaging effect between the frame and the lens is not reliable such that the lens is apt to disengage from the frame.